Completely Normal Student
by Zaere
Summary: What's with these weird titles like [Princess of Destruction], [The Ultimate Sadist], [Infinite Dragon God], and [The Supreme Siscon]! Slow romance.
1. C1

A/N: First fic written for comedy and some lighthearted action (such as tournament arcs). Primarily based off "So what if it's an RPG World?!". I hope none of the formattings has been lost as I wrote it on word. For some reason, I can't space properly on this website (I tried using shift+enter on every line along with the normal enter but neither worked). So I apologize for the poor formatting.

"Hi" Spoken Dialogue

 **The System Greets the Reader** System Dialogue

" _Wow, she's crazy!"_ Internal Dialogue

* * *

"Nice to meet'cha! Uzumaki Naruto here! I'm from a certain village hidden in the leaves! I like ramen and I hate the three minutes you must wait for it!"

"Eh? A foreigner?"

"Half-American?"

"Yakuza?! Look at those scars!"

Naruto stood next to the teacher's desk, not saying anything as he waited for the teacher's instructions. He scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to do with his current situation as his future classmates started making up stories for why he looks the way he is. " _It's not like I can tell them I'm a shinobi that had just fought in a massive war against plant humans and revived shinobi right?"_

The blonde inwardly laughed as he wore a soft smile on his face. If anyone were to pay attention they would realize that it's a bit forced but what could he do? He was literally dropped into a new world of steel towers and wagons made from fancy metal shells! And worst of all…

He had to attend school again!

Again!

A soft sigh could be heard as the transfer student began to memorize the faces of his future classmates. His eyes stopped at two students near the front row, his head went dizzy for a second as if he had been hit by a minor genjutsu (since Kurama isn't there to help him). As he slowly recovered, his eyes grew an entire centimetre as literal words intruded his vision.

 **Rias Gremory**

 **LV 30 ? (Disguised)**

 **Titles: [Kind] [Weeaboo] [Manipulative(?)] [Princess of Destruction] [One of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies] [Next Head of the Gremory Clan] [Gremory of the 72 Pillars] [Wielder of the Power of Destruction] [Pure-Blooded Devil]**

"Mother of Sage of Six Paths…" The transfer student from another world could feel his whole body start to itch as he couldn't even begin to describe the sudden phenomenon happening to him.

 _"The next time I see you Kaguya, I'm going to Oda—"_

"Uzumaki-kun, why don't you… hmm… sit next to the open seat by Gremory-san."

The soft-spoken words of his teacher interrupted his threat as she pointed at the crimson hair young woman with smooth white skin and beautiful blue eyes. She wore what many other female students wore, the female version of the Kuoh Academy's uniform that consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt and a black ribbon on the collar that paired well with the black shoulder cape. He wore the male uniform, that had magically appeared in the closet when he was exploring his new 'home' in this weird world.

" _At least the milk hadn't expired!"_

He cringed as he remembered that day when he henge'd into Sasuke and was about to kiss a girl for the first time. The fridge and the shelves of his new home were rather amazing! It had all types of ramens—that he never knew even existed! Like curry, grape, matcha, strawberry, wasabi, chocolate, sa…

"Uzumaki-kun?" The teacher asked as she couldn't help but worry about the transfer student whose mind is clearly in a different location.

"O-oh right, sorry." He quickly replied, walking next to the girl with rather questionable titles such as [Princess of Destruction] and [Weeaboo].

The short blonde teacher, as if a lightbulb went alight on top of her head, quickly waved her hand to the class to get their attention.

"Uzumaki-kun must be going through jetlag, so please don't nag him much okay?"

Naruto had no idea what 'jetlag' is, but he knew that the teacher was helping him, so he gave her a soft smile as he sat down next to the [Next Head of the Gremory Clan]. However, as he sat down, he suddenly felt the glares of many students behind him. It wasn't killing intent, but it contained all sorts of negative emotions like… jealously, envy, hate, and the like. He glanced at the girl who possessed the [One of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies]to his right and couldn't help but feel nostalgic for some odd reason.

" _Wait! It's like when I went up to Sasuke during the Academy Genin exams! It's exactly like those girls who were staring me down when I wanted to beat him up!"_

The 166 cm tall student stood up immediately and looked at the teacher, asking softly.

"Can I sit in the back? The sunlight is too strong!" Naruto lied as he tried to get away from the girl with the ominous title of [Wielder of the Power of Destruction].

"Sorry, I should've known. Pick any seat that you want Uzumaki-kun!" The teacher replied quickly, worry planted all over her face.

Naruto gave the crimson haired girl another glance, only to realize that she was staring at him with shock. To avoid the awkwardness of their eyes meeting, he quickly hastened his steps to the back row. As he sat down, he planted his upper torso onto the desk.

" _If only I still had chakra…"_ Naruto said to himself. To him and the rest of the shinobi, chakra was a necessity like water, it's something they've always had but now that he had lost it, he has no idea what to do. On top of being dropped in a new place in a new society, well, he has no idea what to do.

"I just need to find a way to get it and then go back home!" His optimism was unwavering as hope came back into his eyes.

Before he could do anything, a soft voice appeared in his head.

 **The system has reset your chakra to 0 to prevent the world from destabilizing due to the would-be influx of chakra. However, as you contribute to the world through various means, you'll be able to once again wield your chakra.**

"Eh?!" Naruto jumped up from his seat as he had no idea where the voice came from.

"Uzumaki-kun?!"

"Sorry, jetlag haha" Naruto laughed as he made up an excuse.

"Would you like to go to the nurse? I can have someone bring you there if you want! I understand it must be hard for you to come to school immediately after the plane!" The teacher offered, her face full of anxiousness.

"N-no, it's fine sensei, I'll try and stay quiet dattebayo." He covered his mouth in surprise as he accidentally let out his verbal tic.

"If you ever need help, just raise your hand okay? I won't be angry or anything! Don't be worried okay? I know how you feel because I'm from another country too!" The teacher replied.

 **The system is within the Host's mind, much like the Host's previous inhabitant.**

"Is Kurama okay?!" Naruto asked the system as he sat back down, he's been worried ever since he came to this world. His partner hasn't even replied—but thankfully his ability to sense negative emotions had remained.

 **[Kurama] is currently in stasis. He is under the [Companion] section that has yet to be unlocked. He is not in any danger, it is as if time has stopped for him so there is no need to worry. If you exchange for his freedom through the rewards given by fulfilling quests and the like, he will be back.**

It was as if a massive burden has been lifted from his shoulder, kind of like when he learned that Iruka-sensei had cancelled the history exam on the founding of Konoha—It wasn't like he had slept through his class or anything though!

"So, what's this quest thing? And how did you get into my head?"

 **Quests will appear when the Host is confronted with a problem, whether it be directly or indirectly, or if the system deemed it necessary for the Host's progression. As for how the Host received the system, the system cannot answer. The system apologizes for any inconveniences that it may have caused to the Host.**

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry as well!" Naruto apologized as he felt as if he had done something wrong.

 **A new quest has been added to the quest log.**

 **Quest: Witness the 'supernatural' within the week.**

 **Reward: Chakra unlocked (Genin).**

The former shinobi shook visibly as a megawatt smile dawned his face as he read the rewards. He clenched his fist in excitement as all of his worries washed away.

However, as quickly as that excitement came, it quickly disappeared as he read the line after.

 **Failure: The system will cease to function.**

"Hey System-chan, is this the questing thing that you were talking about? And why is the penalty so serious?!"

 **This is the [Quest] that the system had mentioned previously. Throughout your journey in this world, the Host will be confronted with quests of all sorts of problems. This is one of those quests that must not be failed, or else the system will cease to function. Another name for these type of quests is called [Story Quest].**

"Hellllloooo? Earth to Uzumaki-san~" A sweet voice came out in front of him, bringing him out of his conversation with the system as he looked up. Staring at him was a rather… uhh… young woman with assets quite beyond her years, like that crimson-haired student previously. He wouldn't have cared about her… mature figure had she literally not been a few inches away from his face!

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **LV 26 ? (Disguised)**

 **Titles: [Kind] [Hybrid] [Yamato Nadeshiko] [Priestess of Thunder] [One of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies] [The Ultimate Sadist]**

" _Oi! What's with her last title?!"_ His brows raised slightly as he read her rather 'eccentric' last title. He couldn't help but shiver as he remembered a certain proctor in the second phase of the Chūnin Exams. His right hand subconsciously reached for his neck while his left covered both of his cheeks as if to protect his body from something sharp. Despite his fear of her eccentric tendencies, he couldn't help but feel worried about her—along with the rest of the Alliance's safety. Sure they've won the war, but now they are in their weakest state…

"Uzumaki-san?" The disguised sadist asked as she looked at him with eyes of confusion.

"Sorry, I was a bit lightheaded. Is something the matter Himejima-san?"

"Ara? I'm afraid we've never interacted with each other before?" She smiled rather mysteriously, her intent unknown.

" _Crap!"_ Naruto knew he had slipped up as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Well, Himejima-san's name is screamed whenever she's walking around right? That's how I learned about you. Sorry if I had created any misunderstanding."

"Ah, I'm sorry about how loud they can be sometimes." She gave a wry smile as she pulled up a chair in the empty classroom and sat on it. Apparently, it was already time to go home or to clubs and since Naruto arrived during the last class, it was only an hour before class had ended for the day.

The prankster internally pats himself on the back as he wore a smug expression for his lie.

 **[Acting] has been raised to LV 1.**

 **Wow! You lied to an innocent girl! So amazing!**

" _System-chan?! Now's not the time!"_

Naruto looked at the girl who's been staring at him for a good five seconds on her seat.

"Uhhh, Himejima-san, is there something you should be doing? I'm sure one of the two great ladies should have a lot of work to attend to."

Naruto gulped as he waited for her reply. " _I don't even want to be close to someone with a title that odd! I rather have that 'Weeaboo' be here! Not this 'Ultimate Sadist'!"_

The Yamato Nadeshiko of Kuoh High tilted her head in confusion as she wondered why the transfer student was so anxious around her. So far, she's only been nice!

"Well, I'm the class president so I have the responsibility to show you around the campus so you won't be lost. Kuoh Academy is rather huge as it contains an elementary school, middle school, high school, and even a college so it is quite easy to get lost here!" She softly chided the transfer student.

 **[Map] and [Mini-Map] is now open to the Host!**

Naruto could see a small circular map on the corner of his vision, it was small, but he could innately understand the contents of the mini-map. He smiled at the system's gift as he answered the class president. "I think I'll be fine Himejima-san, I'm pretty good with my directions so I won't be lost."

He smiled as the prospect of leaving the room—and her, gets brighter and brighter.

"Are you sure? I'll be worried if you went missing tomorrow!"

"It'll be fine Himejima-san, I have pretty good memory actually! I think it's time for me to go home. Sorry, I'm really tired." Said Naruto as he tried to get out as quickly.

"If that's the case, then please take care on your way home." Akeno relented as she got up from her seats and waved him goodbye. Her long silky black hair gently followed her graceful movements as the sliding door made a soft clack as it closed.

Naruto followed suit as he picked up his bag that he had found with textbooks and crayons (from his new home) and quickly ran past Akeno and jumped from the stairs until he got out of the academy.

"What a weird person…" Akeno said as she shook her head.

* * *

The town of Kuoh is quite peaceful despite how populated it is, the sounds of bells chiming and children laughing made Naruto smile. He squatted outside the convenience store eating a meat bun as he watched the clouds float whimsically without care for the mortal world.

 **[Shop] is now open to the Host!**

"Shop?" Naruto thought to himself as he got another bite out of the fresh meat bun. The juices floated in his mouth as he tilted his head in confusion.

 **The [Shop] is a place where the Host can purchase consumables, weapons, techniques such as Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, Bloodlines, and other wondrous stuff!**

"Wait, what?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up, the meat within his bun falling onto the floor.

"Kaa-chan, kaa-chan, what is that onii-chan doing?" An attentive yet curious little girl asked her mother.

The girl's mother gave Naruto a glance, paying particular attention to his spiky blonde hair and 'scars' on his face. She turned to her child with worry and whispered. "Illya-chan, don't look at him. Let's go home quickly."

Naruto had the decency to blush as he coughed into hands.

" _Open Shop"_

 **[Shop]**

 **-Items & Consumables**

 **-Weapons**

 **-Techniques**

 **-Bloodlines**

 **-?**

"System-chan, what's with those question marks?"

 **Those are sections of the [Shop] that had yet been unlocked. The Host will need to fulfil certain criteria to be able to unlock them.**

" _Ohhhh… Open Items & Consumables!"_

 **Items & Consumables:**

 **-Military Ration Pills (75 IP)**

 **-Three Colored Pills (150 IP)**

 **-Blood Increasing Pill (50 IP)**

…

…

…

 **-Anbu Mask [Kitsune] (500 IP)**

 **-Shinobi Battle Armor (2,000 IP)**

 **-Standard Anbu Uniform (2,500 IP)**

 **-The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi vol. 1 (25,000 IP)**

…

…

…

 **-Tailed Beast Drug (100,000 IP)**

…

 **-Devil Fruit (1 Million-8 Billion IP)**

 **-Chakra Fruit (10 Billion IP)**

Naruto's jaw dropped as he found out that he could even purchase the Chakra Fruit! But what's with the cost?! 10 Billion IP?! His eyes teared a little as he saw he could even purchase his godfather's book!

"System-chan, what's IP?" Naruto asked. He knew he must get this item as Kaguya literally became God after consuming it!

 **IP stands for Item Points. For future reference, EXP means Experience. To receive IP and EXP, the Host will have to complete quests, gather materials to exchange with the system, or through other methods. The price of these items are not 'final' as they can be discounted with quest rewards or special items, or they can be reduced as per the system's judgment.**

"Open Weapons!"

 **Weapons:**

 **-Kunai (5 IP)**

 **-Shuriken (5 IP)**

 **-Explosive Tag (100 IP)**

 **-Fuma Shuriken (100 IP)**

 **-Katana (500 IP)**

 **-Regular Puppet (500 IP)**

…

 **-Hiramekarei (10,000 IP)**

 **-Kabutowari (10,000 IP)**

 **-Kiba (10,000 IP)**

 **-Kubikiribocho (10,000 IP)**

 **-Nuibari (10,000 IP)**

 **-Shibuki (10,000 IP)**

 **-Sword of Kusanagi [Sasuke Uchiha] (15,000 IP)**

 **-Samehada (22,500 IP)**

 **-Flying Thunder God Kunai x5 (25,000 IP)**

…

 **-Hundred Puppet Army (50,000 IP)**

 **-Third Kazekage Puppet (60,000 IP)**

 **-Dragonslayer (1 Million IP)**

 **-Yasaka Magatama (1 Million IP)**

 **-RX-78-2 Gundam (1.5 Million IP)**

 **-Sword of Totsuka + Gourd (2 Million IP)**

 **-Yata Mirror (3 Million IP)**

 **-Excalibur (25 Million IP)**

 **-Avalon (100 Million IP)**

…

 **-Death Note (1 Billion IP)**

 **-** **SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀** **Gundam (1 Billion IP)**

 **-Sacred Gears (10,000 IP – 4 Billion IP)**

 **-Ea (5 Billion IP)**

 **…**

"Okay… okay… Naruto relax… You can do this…" He told himself as he tried to calm himself, he could feel the blood surging throughout his body. If anyone were to look at him, they'll confuse him for a delinquent who had stumbled on adult materials for the first time.

"Okay, okay, stay calm." He let out a big breath and then yelled in his mind.

" _OPEN BLOODLINES!"_

 **Bloodline**

 **-Ice Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Boil Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Lava Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Magnet Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Scorch Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Steel Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Storm Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Swift Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Mud Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Crystal Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Dark Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Explosion Release (1 Million IP)**

 **-Dust Release (100 Million IP)**

 **-Byakugan (5 Million IP)**

 **-Sharingan [Matured] (10 Million IP)**

 **-Mangekyo Sharingan [?] (150 Million IP)**

 **-Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (500 Million IP)**

 **-Wood Release (800 Million IP)**

 **-Rinnegan (1 Billion IP)**

…

…

 **-Miscellaneous Bloodlines**

" _System, what's with the 'Miscellaneous Bloodlines'?"_

 **The miscellaneous bloodlines subsection consists of bloodlines that are either unnamed from your world or unique bloodlines from other worlds including this.**

" _Open Miscellaneous Bloodlines!"_

 **Miscellaneous Bloodlines:**

 **-Kurama Clan's Bloodline (250,000 IP)**

 **-Jugo Clan's Bloodline (400,000 IP)**

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **-All for One (150 Million IP)**

 **-Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (350 Million IP]**

 **-True Ancestor (400 Million IP)**

…

 **-Gate of Babylon (500 Million IP)*Exclude Ea**

 **-Second Magic (900 Million IP**

 **-Fifth Magic (900 Million IP)**

" _System, what's with the last few options for the Miscellaneous Bloodlines?"_

 **The system cannot answer as it has deemed it unnecessary currently. As you progress, more and more bloodlines will be opened to you.**

" _Is there any limit to the number of bloodlines I can have?"_

 **The Host may have as many bloodlines as possible, however, only five may be active at the same time. Bloodlines that are compatible with each other does not count to the Five Bloodline limit (ex: Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan is compatible with other Mangekyo(s) and does not count as '2' towards the limits, just '1'.)**

"Hehehehe…" Naruto imagined himself wielding his father's jutsu while teleporting around with Susanoo and Mokuton… He couldn't help but drool at his wild imagination.

"Why is that creep drooling at us!"

"Ewwww! Disgusting! Let's run away before he finishes devouring us with his eyes and 'eat' us for real!" A few students wearing the female version of the Kuoh Uniform quickly ran away after witnessing Naruto's rather creepy expression.

"H-hey! I'm not a creep!" Naruto yelled as he ran after them to try and clear the misunderstanding.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! He's chasing after us! Saya-chan, call the cops!" The girls ran even faster as if their lives depended on it.

Out of breath, Naruto stopped as he gasped for air. "H-huff, once I get back my physical abilities—just you wait..."

The girls outran him as one of them was holding onto their phone and glaring back at him as she spoke into it.

 **The system suggests that the Host start running in the opposite direction.**

Naruto immediately started running in the opposite direction, back to his small home.

* * *

Perhaps calling it 'small' was an understatement. It was huge. Almost the size of a mansion as it towered over the rest of the buildings the street over.

The architecture of the building made it look like it was sealed in time for hundreds and hundreds of years. The mansion-sized building had a classical Japanese-style design, with a garden and koi in the behind it. There was even an engawa if he just wanted to enjoy the view. There was an indescribable feeling of nature and architecture perfectly blended together. Imagine Naruto's surprise when he had even found a dojo in the back!

But the most attractive feature of the compound was the cherry blossom tree next to the building, it was massive—almost as high as the mansion itself. Even though Naruto had only been here once (when he was dropped here), he felt as if he had lived there his entire life—he was sure he could sleep under the tree without getting a cold!

The gate opened automatically as if it had detected his presence and the rightful owner entered.

As Naruto went into his house, he made sure to take off his shoes and put them on the indoor carpet as he stepped on the elevated platform that the rest of the house was on. He walked into the dining hall and plopped onto the tatami, he made sure to feel the grainy texture and realized that there wasn't even a speck of dust—not like he cared though.

 **Achievement Unlocked!**

 **[Opened the Shop]**

 **Reward: x1 Gacha Ticket.**

"What's this? And why is this notification so late?" He wondered.

 **A [Gacha Ticket] is used for the lottery. The lottery can potentially give the user anything from the shop and even items that are not currently available in the shop. The notification was late due to the system deeming it unfit to notify the Host when he was in the act of running desperately.  
**

"C-can you not mention that?! But, I don't want to be like baa-chan though." Naruto said as he remembered how bad gambling is as apparent by the debt that Tsunade was always swamped in.

 **The Host will always receive something, whether it be of no current use or potentially beneficial. One thing for sure is that the Host will never receive anything that is 'defective'.**

"Well… if you say so… Roll!"

Suddenly in his mind, a sphere of different runes engraved on it appeared out of nowhere and started to spin. It spanned and spanned until the runes started to glow with colours all over the spectrum. The sphere started to unravel on itself as in its remnants, was a small wooden box.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked the system as the box manifested on his hands. He made sure to give it a thorough look, trying to find something.

… **You open it?**

"… It was an honest question dattebayo!"

Naruto took off the wooden cover of the box, and out came a small orangish pill. As he looked over the pill, a short description popped up. His cerulean eyes sparkled as he read the description.

 **[Temporary Ability Pill: Susanoo (Itachi)]**

 **When consumed, the user will be able to temporarily use Itachi's Susanoo along its three Imperial Regalia for 30 minutes.**

"Although it's only 30 minutes, this is a life-saving item! Thank the Sage! I was scared that I could be captured any moment due to those two weird girls! Thank you System-chan!"

 **The Host has great luck, there is no need to thank the system.**

"Just accept my thanks!"

 **Achievement Unlocked!**

 **[Used the Gacha for the First Time!]**

 **Reward: x1 Gacha Ticket**

"Roll!"

As Naruto watched the sphere spin, he couldn't help but feel expectant as his previous prize was downright awesome. "Wait… Am I getting addicted to this?! No, no, no. I have to stop relying on this lottery."

He couldn't rely on his luck all the time. In the end, everything is based on his abilities!

As the sphere unravelled itself and a rainbow box appeared. Naruto wondered why the colour had changed but his curiosity got the best of him as he quickly opened it. His jaws dropped as he could not comprehend the item that was inside the box. A loud sound resounded throughout the wooden walls as he slapped himself with his right hand.

In his left hand.

Laid a pair of panties.

T'was white panties.

With a cute rabbit imprinted on it.

He had to admit, it was kind of cute.

So cute that he started sweating immediately as his body itched all over.

 **[Levianthan's Most Treasured Pair of Panties]**

 **Freshly worn panties of the famed Leviathan.**

"System-chan, I take back my thanks. As a matter of fact, can you take this thing back too?"

 **Request denied. Anything won from the Gacha may not be returned.**

"C-can you at least tell me how to get rid of this item?!"

 **Item Description Updated!**

 **[Levianthan's Most Treasured Pair of Panties]**

 **(Soulbound)**

 **Freshly worn panties of the famed Leviathan.**

 **As you take a closer look, you realize that on there is a little bit of browning. It took you a lot of effort to realize this. You should perhaps keep it a secret.**

 **(?).**

"WHY IS IT SOULBOUND TO ME?! WHAT'S WITH THE ADDITIONAL INFORMATION?!"

However, the next thing he heard from the system got him to start running. He ran to the entrance door and locked it. He ran to his room and closed the windows shut, he let the curtains down and locked his door. He jumped on top of a flatbed, one that was reminiscent of his own bed in Konoha and hid under the bedsheets.

 **System Alert!**

 **[Leviathan has realized that her favourite pair of panties has been stolen!]**

Naruto walked to the table and sat down on one of the two chairs there, looking at the concrete ceiling of the first floor. He brought lifted the panties up and stared at it.

Naruto got out of his bedsheets and stared at the wooden ceiling. He brought the panties up, about a foot away from his face and just stared at it.

"I don't know why you did this but please just go back to your owner or something..." Naruto pleaded as he talked to the panties like a madman.

 **System Alert!**

 **[Rumors of the Leviathan searching for something is spreading throughout the Netherworld!]**

Naruto immediately shoved the pair of panties into the inside pocket of his blazers.

 **System Notification!**

 **[Pervert] has been raised to Lv.5!**

 **Your actions are reminiscent of that of a pervert who had just stolen a pair of panties!**

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed as he pointed at nothing.

 **Item Description Updated!**

 **[Levianthan's Most Treasured Pair of Panties]**

 **(Soulbound)**

 **Freshly worn panties of the famed Leviathan.**

 **As you take a closer look, you realize that on there is a little bit of browning. It took you a lot of effort to realize this. You should perhaps keep it a secret.**

 **Has a tracking spell inscribed onto the rabbit imprint.**

"Why is there a tracking spell on it?! How many times has this been stolen?!"

 **System Alert!**

 **[Leviathan has now entered Kuoh Town!]**

"System-chan!? Didn't you say the gacha wouldn't give me anything bad?!"

 **The system mentioned that the Host will not receive anything 'defective'. [Leviathan's Most Treasured Pair of Panties] is not defective, as a matter of fact, the System deems it an [Legendary] item! The Host should be proud of his luck—to even manage to successfully steal one of the [Seven Treasures of the Netherworld]!**

 **System Alert!**

 **[Leviathan is outside the Host's compound!]**

"HOLY SH—"


	2. C2

AN: Sorry. No excuses.

* * *

"So… uhhh… what should I do?"

Naruto stood by the side of his bed, staring at the figure lying on top. He didn't know what to do. The figure looked like she was in her late teens, about a few centimeters shorter than him. The most questionable part about her was her wasn't her long twin tails that reached all the way to her waist but her… child-like body with rather big… assets. She was wearing a green dress shirt that had parts torn off by the battle that had just occurred. Much to Naruto's surprise, the bruises that were previously on her body quickly recovered!

 **Serafall Leviathan (Sitri)**

 **LV ? ? (Disguised)**

 **Titles: [Kind] [Childish] [Siscon] [Ultimate Female Devil] [Former Sitri] [Leviathan of the Four Great Satans] [Pure-blooded Devil] [Actually Legal] [Magic Girl~] [Probably older than your grandparents] [Head of Foreign Affairs]**

'Any idea what I should do, system-chan?' The blonde asked as he scratched the back of his head.

 **The system suggests the Host turns himself to the police.**

"But I can't use henge anymore, remember? Stupidddddddddd." He shook his head in disappointment. The system was supposed to be all knowing, and she doesn't even know this!

 **…** **That's not what I meant.**

"A...Achoo!" Naruto quickly turned around and sneezed. 'Damn, maybe getting sick on purpose earlier wasn't a good idea...'

"Ugh…" The magic girl on his bed started to move a little, her eyes slowly opening.

"Oh, she's awake!" Naruto gasped in surprise. He ran towards the kitchen to presumably get something.

* * *

Serafall couldn't see anything. Or rather, she could see, but it was so blurry one might as well say that they couldn't see anything. Her eyes darted around as if trying to remember something, but the memories just wouldn't come to her! As she tried to move, a sharp pain coursed throughout her body.

Despite the pain, she managed to remain calm.

 _'I should be able to move within a few hours too. That stupid demon… I should've just called for help, and now I don't even know where I am! And I also have to deal with that… what's it called? 'Three Realms World Martial Arts Tournament' or something… Stupid name! It's like they ripped it out of Dragon Globe Zee or something! Aaaaaaaa, the amount of paperwork...'_

Before she could continue ranting, she could smell something nice.

Something realllly nice.

She could feel the presence of someone slowly approaching her. It wasn't the person who's emanating the smell, but rather what they were holding.

"Op.. your.. mo..th.." She barely managed to make out the sound; it was distinctively masculine.

A lightbulb went through her head and immediately after, her heartbeat soared to 1000 beats per minute!

 _'Is this?!'_

 _'Is this it?!'_

 _'The famous shoujo scene where the love interest feeds the bedridden protagonist?!'_

Her imagination went wild. This was an event that every young girl—including her—had wanted to go through at least once in their lives.

 _'Kyaaaaaaa!' She screamed in her mind; she couldn't wait. This had to be personally cooked by the love interest right? With the secret ingredient of L-O-V-E!?_

 _'I can't wait to add this into my show!'_ She clamored.

The childish girl could feel something hot coming closer. She excitedly opened her mouth in excitement as she waited for her dream to come true.

"Ahhhhh." And then she closed her mouth.

 _'Wait.'_

 _'Wait…'_

 _'What.'_

 _'This isn't homemade soup or anything of the like! What the heck is this?! Why does this taste so familiar… tastes like…'_

A burning sensation soared throughout her esophagus.

 _'This is wasabi?!'_

She immediately spat out the contents in her mouth, not caring where it landed and grabbed the closest thing to her and stuffed it into her mouth to get rid of the disgusting taste.

* * *

The ramen lover sat there by the bed shocked.

He didn't know how to react. His snot dripping from his noise quickly brought him back to his senses. Was he sick? The first thing he did, was wiping off the green liquid and the mangled mess of noodles from his face.

 _'You stupid brat! You don't like ramen?! How dare you spit it out?! I'd have you know that there is only one of this wasabi-flavored ramen in the shelves! I was saving it for myself because I've never tried it before! Had I known that you would react like this I would've just given you plain water!'_

Naruto resisted the urge to shake the girl in frustration but managed to hold back because he didn't want to injure her even more.

"W-what was t-that disgusting trash you put in my mouth?! Were you planning on poisoning me?!" She pointed at Naruto; her blue orbs glared intently at him.

Naruto was dumbfounded, to say the least. _'Trash?! I was being good-willed! Maybe I should've just gave you toilet water!'_

She grabbed his toad-themed blanket and started to rub it against her tongue, trying to get rid of the pungent taste in her mouth.

 _'My blankets too?! I don't even know how to wash the blankets! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_

While Naruto was crying inside, Serafall continued to lick his bedsheets. However, a few seconds after her head snapped towards him, as if she had remembered something. Her eyes that were previously full of fury was instead replaced with fear.

"W-where is the demon?!"

* * *

Serafall hated the taste of blood.

Especially the taste of her blood.

She immediately wiped the blood coming from her lips as she pondered her current situation.

"All I wanted was to get my panties back!" She glared at the demon right a few meters away from her. Perhaps calling it a 'demon' was not an accurate term, it was more like a hulking upper torso of a skeleton with ominous red energy glowing around it. She had an inkling to what that emanating energy. The most concerning part of the demon were its arms. It had two 'hands' coming from each arm, totaling four.

...

...

...

 _'Actually yeah. It's a demon for sure. I mean what else can I describe it?'_ If it looks villainous then its a demon! It's that simple!

"We can talk this o—" She tried to reason as the demon raised its giant two-handed fist and smashed right at her. She quickly jumped as she easily avoided the attack, but it only took half a second to realize the actual target of the demon.

It wasn't aiming at her.

It was aiming at the blonde bystander behind her.

She didn't hesitate as she pushed the boy away and took the hit for him. It pummelled her a half a meter into the ground as she quickly pushed herself up and ran a few meters away from where the boy was.

The blonde teenager looked at her, with concern in his eyes. "M-miss, are you okay?!"

"Do I look okay?!" She retorted as she snapped her dislocated shoulder back in place.

"O-oh…" The innocent blonde replied as he didn't know how to respond.

"Why is that demon even here?!" She complained as she watched the large skeleton lift its arm again, preparing for another smash. Thank go—the devil that its massive strength was offset by its slow movement.

"I-I don't know! It just came out of nowhere and attacked me!" The boy explained as he watched the hulking skeleton raise its arm.

Truth be told, Serafall actually knew the answer.

She just wanted to complain to someone.

The only thing that Serafall didn't know was why it chose to attack her out here of all places. She was appointed the head of Foreign Affairs; it wasn't the first time she had dealt with 'rude' clients, and it likely wasn't going to be the last either. She lamented her title of Leviathan; it was coveted by many as is the other titles; this demon likely wanted to challenge her for her title.

Maybe if she hadn't rejected most of the previous challenges, this wouldn't have had happened. It was her fault that someone innocent had been attacked! Serafall immediately thought of plans about how to compensate the damage as well as altering his memories.

 _'No wait, that isn't something a magical girl would do. Mind-altering magic is something only the final villain would do—especially when the villain brainwashes the main love interest of the protagonist and then only through the power of love will the love interest rejoin the protagonist's side.'_ The magic girl reasoned to herself.

But did this stupid demon have to attack her for her title now? It should've waited until Season 2 of Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven had ended! Getting injured would mean that the next episode would have to be delayed! Being an actual magic girl is the dream of every girl! Foreign affairs can come later!

 _'No wait. Sona-tan is first!' How could she forget her dearest sister?!_

The giant didn't let her continue getting her priorities straight as it smashed down at her again. It was easily avoidable as it was slow to the point that someone could watch the whole fight between a blonde monkey and a purple alien and still dodge!

 _'Wait, is it toying with me? Well actually, now that I remembered, most villains would toy with the protagonist before showing their true power, right?'_

Serafall stared at her attacker as she couldn't help but ask a question that had been plaguing her ever since the start of the battle. "Do you really want the title of Leviathan that much?"

Had she known the title of Leviathan was worth so much, she should've just given it to Grayfia-chan back then! And the bloody paperwork too! Once she goes home she's going to complain to Sirzechs-chan for more attendants! And they better be good looking too!

And Chris- the Mornin- Satan! Why was he so intent on the 'Three Realms World Martial Arts Tournament?!' Ajuka even agreed to it!

The giant used its arms and swept it across the ground, forcing her to jump into the air.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Serafall forcefully smiled as she started to think of a way to defeat the demon quickly.

 _'I have to end, or else this whole town will get destroyed—and then Sona-tan will hate me!'_ The truth is, the town didn't really matter to Serafall. She couldn't care less—but if her sister were to ever hate her…

 _'Stop, stop stop.'_ Serafall told herself as she tried to get rid of her precious little sister's hateful glare—directed at her!

The Leviathan did a beautiful backflip midair as she pointed at the giant, a millisecond later, twenty spears of pure ice formed out of the atmosphere and shot straight at the giant.

As the spears crashed into the giant, she took the chance to look at the boy close to her. The head of foreign affairs had to make sure that he wasn't hurt by the sweeping attack earlier.

To her surprise, the boy wasn't fearful of the demon in front of her… but instead, he was admiring her ice spears!

Perhaps had she paid more attention, she would've realized that there were hints of nostalgia within them.

Serafall couldn't help but smile at the sight; it was like when she performed for the children in the Underworld.

A smug smiled dawned the girls face as she made sure to memorize his expression.

 _'That's right! Be at awe of Sera-tan's power!'_

She turned back at the giant, only to realize that the spears that should've penetrated any high-class devil had wholly dissolved into steam!

Her creation couldn't be melted by anything above Ultimate-class though!

The satan glared at the giant as she willed more ice spears out of existence and continuously fired them at it. "Hmph, I don't believe you're invincible!"

* * *

 **The system wonders why the Host continues to use the skeletal stage of the Susanoo.**

Naruto smiled as he watched the short girl seemingly get more frustrated as her spears melt in contact with Susanoo. To his knowledge, his Susanoo shouldn't have any ice-melting properties, but he didn't care—it looked cool.

Well, it was Itachi's Susanoo.

But, it's his Susanoo right now though.

So technically he can say it's his Susanoo!

 **Host?**

Naruto smirked at the girl stomping the ground repeatedly in frustration.

"What adult goes full force when fighting mere children?"

 _'Hold up.'_

 _'Chotto matte kudasai.'_

 _'Isn't that exactly what a particular reanimated Uchiha would sa—'_

 **The system suggests the Host moves back exactly 3 meters.**

Naruto could feel the temperature dropping. It was a comfortable 65 degrees Fahrenheit (18 C) and now it's well below -58 Fahrenheit (-50 C).

 _'Maybe I can warm up by inside the Susanoo?'_ Was the first thought that came to mind as layers of frost covered the ground.

No, covering isn't the correct term.

The ground was in the process of being converted into ice.

 _'This shouldn't be possible!'_ Naruto told himself. To his knowledge, not even Ice Release could be this powerful! The former shinobi dashed exactly 3 meters behind the girl and started to wrap his arms around himself to not get sick.

 _'Wait. If I don't want to go to school, then shouldn't I get sick on purpose? Would Shikamaru do it? Yeah, I think he would, and he's super smart!'_ Naruto immediately took a step back, right into the conversion zone.

 _'Damn, I'm smart.'_ He smugly smiled to himself.

* * *

"Celsius Cross Trigger!"

It was a spell that Serafall never thought she would have to use again. She first during the war against the Old Satan Faction. It was meant to efficiently eliminate the strong devils of the opposing faction immediately. Those who managed to avoid the spell would at the very least, suffer severe hypothermia and life-threatening frostbite. The bes—worst part about it was that it even slowed regeneration as the almost absolute zero temperature of her spell would even halt cellular movement.

If she wanted, she could convert a vast region of the Underworld into ice, but she banned it herself because it would take the land more than a millennium to recover—if it even could.

 _'Scorched Earth tactic right?'_

 _'Actually, wouldn't it be called Frozen Underworld then? Or at the very least, Frozen Earth?'_

Serafall didn't have the time to question semantics as she could feel the giant resisting her spell.

Her goal was simple; it was to convert the demon into ice.

It isn't a difficult task for a forbidden spell, if it could convert an entire region of the Underworld into ice then why not an oversized skeleton?

 _'Wouldn't it become one of the Jotunn then? Would the Norse Pantheon call me out for cultural appropriation right? They never liked us to begin with… Bad Serafall! Pay attention!'_

Serafall poured more energy into the spell, soon after, the entire compound was converted into sculptures made from ice. If she could, she would take a picture of the mesmerizing view. However, she had a feeling that just this wasn't enough either she pulled her a small vial from the gap between her chest.

Inside the vial was a maelstrom of crimson black energy. It shook uncontrollably as if it begged to be let loose.

This was the power of destruction.

Or rather, a contained version. It was meant for people who don't possess the bloodline to use it, it was Ajuka's side project and she was about to be the first one to try it out.

Serafall pulled the cork out and surprisingly enough, the power of destruction stayed within. It was as if there was a barrier preventing it from leaving.

 _'If I'm correct…'_ She inserted a little bit of her energy into the container and then immediately poured three-quarters of it into the glacial ground under her. The power of destruction assimilated into the ice as its former beautiful ocean blue color was dyed with black. She then splashed the rest into the air and it quickly evaporated into the atmosphere. She could feel the power of destruction effortlessly merge with the water vapor within the compound.

 _'The Underworld Environmental Protection Agency won't file complaints if I use it in the human world right?'_

Serafall turned around to warn the boy behind her to step back. Much to her surprise, she realized that the boy was standing a mere centimeter away from safety. Can't he just move a little bit backwards?

 _'Why is he even removing his uniform?'_

 _'Is he stupid?'_

 _'Did I convert his brain to ice as well?'_

 _'Does he actually want to get sick?'_

 _'He's right next to the safety zone so why isn't he crossing over?! As a matter of fact, shouldn't he be running as far as possible?!'_

 _'Not even Ajuka-chan can be this precise!'_ Several thoughts went through her head, but she concluded that it had to be luck.

"Satan's Imperial Palace!"

A majestic mini-sized palace made of blackened ice shot from under the skeleton, preventing it from escaping. The property made it so that the demon couldn't escape and if it did—the power of destruction within the imperial walls will slowly start to erode the demon. Serafall willed the palace to shrink, forcing the demon to be grinded against the walls.

"13 Arrows of Cocytus!" Arrows of blackened ice formed out of the water vapor, about the size of a wooden log all aiming at the demon. She was confident that not even her fellow Satans could come out of this spell uninjured!

Serafall fired the arrows at the demon imprisoned in ice. As if the imperial palace had recognized the will of the user, it immediately opened itself in locations where the arrow aimed.

The siscon smiled at the sound of bones cracking as she couldn't wait to recover the bones of the demon. To withstand her spells earlier and to even survive the forceful conversion of her spell meant that the demon had formidable ice resistance capabilities that even rivaled that of her Behemoth! Once she forges equipment from the bones and presents them to Sona-tan…

A rather depraved expression covered her face as she started to breathe like a pervert who had just stolen panties for the first time.

"Watch as I shatter your bones you mere skeleton!"

* * *

 _'Mere skeleton?'_ Naruto almost died from laughter as he heard the words coming from his 'protector.' He wasn't even worried about the fact that his Susanoo was about to be penetrated like an unfortunate victim of Kimimaro.

 _'If you think your weird_ jutsu _can harm my Susanoo, then you should go back to school and study!'_

 **Like you?**

 _'…'_

* * *

It was as if Go—the creator had revived and personally performed the creation of life in front of the Satan.

Serafall watched in a stupor as the demon's red aura flared and disintegrated the palace walls. Tendrils of what appears to be flesh manifest from inside the bones of the demon, it wrapped around the skeleton, giving the demon what seems to be muscles.

"Crap!" Serafall yelled. This was a scene all too familiar with her—because she had personally watched too many shōnen anime that had scenes like this.

"This is the power-up scene!"

She wasn't going to let the demon continue its transformation.

"49 Arrows of Cocytus!" This was going to take a good chunk of her reserves. Simply converting the water vapor that had merged with the Power of Destruction takes up at least 10 times the normal amount needed, and that was only with the assistance of Celsius Cross Trigger! Her spell makes the conversion process much easier and yet, it still takes up at least ten times the reasonable amount!

"Ice Totems!" Pillars of Ice that aimed horizontally just like the arrows appeared directly behind each and every arrow. Serafall swung her arms downwards and immediately, the totems of ice smashed into the back of every arrow, giving them a massive push.

The arrows shattered the sound barrier as their launch could be heard from streets away. They were all aimed at one location—the skull.

Serafall had guessed earlier that the demon wasn't a 'demon', as in it did not originate from the Underworld. As someone who oversaw foreign affairs, she had encountered beings that could use chakra.

Lifeforce.

This 'demon' is a construct of pure chakra.

Chakra so potent that it rivaled that of the Nine-Tails. The leader of the West Youkai faction was one of the last people that Serafall wanted to fight against.

And now she had to fight someone who rivaled that power.

Serafall hoped her reasoning for aiming at the skull was correct. She honestly cursed. The skull was where the upper dantian was located. It contains two of seven chakras—the Sahasrara chakra and the Ajna chakra. If the being was a construct of chakra, then she must eliminate the location where the chakra gathered. The Sahasrara chakra was the 'soul' of the being, in which it attains liberation. The chakras from the lower body release their energy and direct it towards the third-eye, the Ajna chakra, and ultimately—the soul.

Serafall guessed that the source of the demon's near infinite chakra was due it being close to liberation. Maybe that was why it decided to fight her, not for her title, but for the chance to achieve liberation and break into another realm of power. Not through the understanding of the natural laws, but through raw strength. It was like the immortal-seeking cultivators of China, but this was simply a guess.

As the blackened arrows penetrated the body of the demon, the tendrils of flesh seemingly pulled the arrows out!

"No way!" Serafall exclaimed as she willed more blackened ice out of existence.

She was the bloody Leviathan!

It was as if the tendrils gave up pulling the ice and resumed its transformation process even faster than before. A mere second later, a clear humanoid form could be discerned. Its face framed by locks of hair, with appendages on its chin reminiscent to that of a Pharaoh's false beard. Serafall hoped that this was its final phase, but just like a certain purple alien, it just had to have more than one form.

The eyes of the humanoid glowed yellow, as red chakra slowly started to gain the shape of armor. A tengu-like mask formed on the humanoid's face, and it clack shut. All that remains were the pair of ominous glowing eyes.

The left arm and its two hands held an ethereal shield while one hand of the right arm held a harmless gourd. But Serafall knew better. She could tell that the demon originated from the East as apparent by its tengu mask and in the eastern culture, the gourd often contained sealing abilities.

Her guess proved to be correct as the demon opened up the gourd with its other hand on the right arm, it sucked the remnants of the imperial palace inside of it. Serafall knew that she had to avoid the gourd no matter what, so she propelled herself using another ice totem to land on the other side of the compound.

"The demon has no long-range capabilities, so I'll just weaken its defenses until it's out of energy." Serafall knew that such a transformation must take a lot of chakra to maintain so she wanted to use the hit-and-run tactic. She had thought of calling help but if she were to explain why she's here… that would be embarrassing so she would rather just use 'that' spell instead, but 'that' spell would be a bit… destructive, more so that Celsius Cross Trigger…

 _'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'_ she complained to herself. Why did she have to care about the mortal realm? Why can't she just cause reckless destruction?!

Serafall was frustrated; she just wanted to get this over with.

Nothing could get through that demon, she tried conjuring up more arrows to fire at the demon but whenever she did, it would just be dissolved by the shield. She had even used fire-based spells on it but the shield nullified it again, not to mention she didn't want to go anywhere the demon.

The Leviathan conjured up multiple serpents, each aiming for a different part of the demon's body.

Three serpents tackled the demon's front while the other six slithered for the back.

As they tried to wrap around the demon, they all started to melt upon contact, it was as if the demon was an indestructible construct.

"At least it doesn't appear to have any offensive capabilities either other than the gourd…"

It was as if fate was messing around with her as the gourd shot out an orange fire. The fire then morphed into the shape of a sword.

"Well…"

The demon then finally started attacking for real.

Despite not having any movement capabilities, the demon aimed it's sword at her and then unexpectedly, it shot straight at her!

Serafall twisted her body to dodge, she didn't expect the sword of fire to just extend like that!

Then the ethereal flames turned ninety degrees at shot at her again!

 _'How is this possible?!'_

Within half a second, she willed an ice totem into existence and smashed it against her body, pushing her just out of reach.

But it wasn't aiming for her!

The ethereal flames went straight for the blonde!

 _'Shi—'_

It was as if space-time contorted, the blonde was forcibly merged with the flames and then he was quickly sucked back into the gourd!

Then for some reason, the blonde appeared within the construct!

 _'Is he being used as a vessel?'_ But wouldn't the demon be weaker by possessing a mortal?

The blonde's head was covered in flames, but she saw that the area around the vessel's mouth open.

She concentrated her hearing, and the demon finally spoke.

"You're weak."

Serafall clenched her teeth shut.

"I don't even have to use my perfect form."

"So what?! The only reason why I haven't shattered you into ice is because I care about our environment! I'm not even using my full power!"

Serafall was infuriated, she wasn't just going to let this demon treat her like trash!

"And I am?"

"…"

"Do you think I can't grow out legs and wings to chase after you? Who do you think took your precious item and got away without you realizing for a good while?"

"…"

"Do you have any idea what my regalia can do?"

"…"

"Let's get to the point; you're not worth my time. Until you are, I'll bound your precious item to this vessel, don't even think about messing with this vessel's mind, I've already put up proper protection."

"…"

"And as a display of my power…"

Tendrils that had previously formed the 'flesh' of the skeleton appeared once more, this time enveloping the body entirely into a cocoon shape.

Two red eyes glowed from the cocoon, and then the cocoon exploded!

It burst into flames as visible chakra surged outwards!

The flame-type chakra immediately melted everything in the vicinity! Even the ground ice that had was infused with the power of destruction!

Chakra even surged into a sky like a pillar of pure fire!

* * *

A beautiful woman with long white hair perked up as she sensed something familiar.

Her majestic voice that demanded authority sounded throughout the room.

"Bring my brother here."

Immediately after, a man about the 180 centimeters entered, his hair was blue as it ignored the rules of gravity and flowed in the air.

"What's up ane? I was trying to outfish that stupid crow!"

"Did you give your blessings to someone?"

"No?"

"Can't you sense it?"

"Sense what? My amazing personality?"

"You better not be playing around with your avatar again!"

"What?! I'm not! Ane, where's the trust in your cute brother?!"

The woman then smiled as she remembered something, "If it's not you... then it's one of those hidden masters. They're already preparing themselves. Well, it's expected after all, since they all seek immortality... Clear your schedule for next month."

"Ohhh! Isn't that when the tournament starts?! I wonder if Guan Yu is finally going to come out... He still owes me some fine wine haha!"

* * *

A woman, around her mid-twenties, shot up from her bed.

Her black pupils turned blood red.

* * *

A man with a buzz-cut hairstyle with greenish brown hair color and lavender eyes laid by the beach. Wearing circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt, and a jewel around his neck.

His eyes shot open.

"Didn't I kill off their King? Another one dare flaunt their power? But this power feels quite similar... to me..."

* * *

A woman with a voluptuous figure and long blonde hair and matching eyes turned east, facing Tokyo.

"A chakra level that's comparable to a Nine-Tails? Interesting..."

"Mother!" A cute voice rang as the woman got tackled by a girl less than half her size.

"Yes?"

"Can we go watch this?" The little girl shoved the paper depicting a massive arena to her.

"Of course~"

* * *

Serafall fell on her knees as the giant construct of chakra formed into a full body humanoid with traditional Japanese armor.

The one-eyed tengu stood in the air with its majestic wings and the sword of flames, looking down at her from above like a mighty ruler.

The ethereal shield disappeared, but she knew, whether it be consciously or subconsciously, that the entire body now had the properties of the all-absorbing shield.

It was at that point that Serafall knew.

Unless she were to use her full unrestrained power without a care in the world for anything around her, she would stand no chance against this monster.

And then black flames covered her vision.

* * *

"Oh, you mean that big skeleton guy? He just disappeared, but I don't remember anything past the point that I got hit by that sword!" Naruto lied as started to clean up the mess that Serafall made.

"Oh... Right! He bounded my pa- my precious item to you!" Serafall jumped out of bed and started to glare at him.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I don't know why I can't throw it out, so I just threw it in the drawer over there." He said as he pointed at the drawer next to the full-size mirror. Naruto then resumed the cleaning process.

Serafall ran to the drawer and realized that she couldn't open it!

"Why can't I open it?!"

"The demon left me a message after I woke up, he told me to lock it there or else I'll die, so I did as I was told."

"So he put some form of sealing magic on it?"

"What's magic?"

"Oh." Serafall just realized that this blonde in front of her has no idea that the supernatural world even existed.

Her black wings popped out from her back, "do you know that Devils are real?"

As if he was unfazed by the sudden appearance of wings, Naruto stared at her seriously.

"Are ghosts real?"

"Ehhh, kind of."

Naruto immediately started shivering as goosebumps popped up all over his body.

 _'He is more afraid of ghosts than a pureblood devil?!'_

* * *

After a long-winded discussion, Serafall turned to Naruto.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Live a regular life."

"What?"

"I want to try living a regular life. I've always wanted to see how it's like. Fate had never let me live one so I wanted to try living one."

"Huh?"

"Hey, since I took care of you instead of uhh... resuming my studies... you think you can help me with at least one homework in the future?"

Serafall stared at him incredulously, here he was, a civilian who was unfazed despite being attacked by a demon and had just met a devil, wanting to live a normal life?

And do one of his future homework?

A satan?

Doing someone's homework?

"Yeah sure, just give me your number."

* * *

After finally getting rid of the girl, a prompt popped up.

 **Quest: 'Witness the 'supernatural' within the week' has been completed!**

 **'Chakra (Genin)' has been unlocked!**

Naruto could feel the chakra entering his chakra coils.

 _'Finally! My chakra is back!'_

Naruto immediately concealed his chakra level by instinct.

 _'Wait.'_

 _'It's so little!'_ Naruto realized that the amount of chakra he had was nowhere near comparable to the chakra he had when he was a genin!

 **Chakra (Genin) is based on the standards of the average Shinobi population. Your Chakra when you were Genin easily surpassed that of a Jounin.**

 _'But I can't even summon a regular shadow clone!'_

 **But you can use henge and the basics.**

 _'Well, you're not wrong.'_

Naruto walked back into the house, since he had to drop her off, the gates shutting behind him. _'Now that the brat is finally gone, time to properly explore! And she said she was going to give me a 'phone' or something? I just realized, she didn't ask that much questions!'_

 **[Hidden Quest: 'Survive the encounter against the Leviathan' has been completed!]**

 **[Difficulty: 8.2/10]**

 **[Host's raw score: 72/100 = C]**

 **[Activating Matrioshka Brain...]**

 **[Beginning Simulations]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[...]**

 **[Out of 7 Centillion Simulations, Host's score will be curved.]**

 **[Host's raw score: 72/100 - 92/100 = A]**

 **[Reward(s):**

 **3x Gacha Ticket**

 **1x Temporary Chakra Pill (Naruto Genin Variant)**

 **1x 10 Million IP**

 **1x 4D House Renovation (SSSSR)]**

"Hey system-chan, what's '4D House Renovation?'"

 **Please watch.**

Naruto watched his compound from the entrance, but nothing seems to have changed.

 **Please enter.**

Naruto nodded his head and quickly entered, sliding the door open.

"Oi! What the heck is this?!"

Naruto couldn't describe it, despite the traditional entryway not changing; the mood was totally different!

 **'Relaxing Entryway' is a renovation that clears the Host and any visitors of their mental fatigue. It could be anything from a headache to just being tired. The same applies to leaving the entryway to the outside world.**

Naruto smiled; this renovation is incredible!

As he entered the entryway and into the kitchen, he was utterly surprised by what he saw!

He saw small beings flying around with what appears to be exotic ingredients! The entire kitchen has been renovated into something out of this world! With shelves of flasks and jars of different ingredients of all different colors, and there was even ivy growing along the kitchen furniture to make it look so comfortable!

 **The 'Mystical Kitchen' is a kitchen that is run by a family of Pixies who will cook you anything from 'Uplifting Bread' to 'Niddhog Steak.' They are happy with their current environment so there is no need to pay them or anything as they live in the kitchen.**

 _'But there's no ramen.'_

 **... They can cook ramen too.**

Naruto patted one of the Pixies as they gathered around him.

 _'Should we enter the bedroom?'_

 **No, the Bedroom should be entered last. Please enter your bathroom.**

 _'Isn't the bathroom just for showering and using the toilet? Jeez, they renovated that too?'_

Naruto opened the door that leads to one of the many bathrooms that were in the house.

"Welcome to the Lantern Bath."

Naruto was surprised by the sudden voice; he turned to face a girl with beautiful green eyes and short black hair dressed in traditional silk robes. "This is where Ancient Beings gather to take their bath; you are one of the 17 Permanent Members of the Lantern Bath. Here, you can choose between private or public bathrooms."

Naruto realized that this was a bathroom the size of a 'Street' as it ran straight down with no branching pathways, just a street with trees, wild plant life, and lanterns. But the best part about it was that there was that everyone stood in 'water,' since the ground level was a quarter of a meter under. He could even see exotic fish swimming next to him!

He saw a group of people waving at him, and he quickly waved back, smiling at them.

 **This is the 'Lantern Bath' where the water used will 'clean' you of any disease as well as making you clean, refreshed, and energized.**

"Can I bring anyone over?" Naruto asked.

The girl shook her head, "only those who had been personally granted access to the Lantern Bath may enter. We currently do not know the means of which one is given access.

 _'Wait.'_

 _'Where's the toilet?'_

 **...The toilet is next to the baths. Please leave and enter the living room.**

The girl gave a 90-degree bow as Naruto waved her goodbye.

Now that he's back into the kitchen, he quickly ran to one of the doors that separated the living room and the kitchen.

"Ehhhh..."

Compared to the rooms that he had just seen, the living room was remarkably... average, with a grandfather clock, a massive TV, three closets, four cabinets, and at least 3-4 sofa inside the room. There was one enormous window that took up the space of the entire wall, but it was covered by an orange curtain.

 **The living room is regular, yes, but what makes it special is the window.**

As Naruto walked up to push the curtains away the system stopped him.

 **Please do not open the curtains yet. The TV has every possible station, but it could also view any events in the past as well, it is also commanded by thought. The sofa is meant for you to sink in; you'll never need to adjust your body for the perfect spot. The cabinets will stock a wide variety of tea, fine wine, coffee beans, and snacks. The cabinets will restock by itself every month. If you want soft drinks, please ask any of the Pixie in the kitchen, and they'll bring it for you. The grandfather clock can rewind time by 10 minutes, the cooldown being once a year.**

Since the system had not done him wrong (except that one time), Naruto decided to listen to it.

 **Please open any of the closets.**

 _'Rewind time by ten minutes? So I can get an extra ten minutes of eating breakfast?!'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked up to the closet.

As he opened the closet, instead of finding a set of clothes like his previous closet, he was hit by a cacophony of noise!

"YO LINK! STOP SMASHING POTS! THEY'RE JUST PLANTS"

"Diablo! You're hogging up all the space! Move!"

"Thrall! I don't want to hear about your stupid wife! Tell us something new!"

"Yo Chief, can you let me try out that Energy Sword thing?"

"Stop drinking alcohol Hercules! Drink some orange juice over ice like Toguro over there!"

"Larharl stop throwing Prinnies around!"

"Take off your helmet already Vader!"

"You said you would pay my bill last time, Master Yi! Hey! Don't use your ability to run away!"

"Solomon, give me your ring! Just one! I'll trade it for my Thunderfury!"

"Did someone say [Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker]?"

"Times up Neptune! Let Thancred play!"

"Bondrewd, all you do is drink soup! But do tell me about your daughter, she's really cute."

"Garrosh and Dio! You're paying for damages!"

Naruto stood by the closet, not sure what to do. This place was a massive bar about the size of a football field! He could not see the end of it! There had to be more than a thousand people here!

 **This is the 'Traveler's Bar,' a bar that connects several realities together. Patrons here can tell their own 'stories,' to each other or do trade. Food and drinks are on the house. Patrons cannot harm each other, not that they would. Because the Host's story hasn't concluded yet, the Host's visit to the bar is limited to 3 hours per week like some others.**

One of the patrons, an almost naked muscular man with a bald head save for a single lock of curly blond hair, gave Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto responded with a megawatt smile.

 **The yard will remain as is since the Host likes the simplicity of it. Please enter the bedroom.**

The system had said that the bedroom should be saved for last, which meant that he had to be the best room in the house.

Naruto took a deep gulp and walked to the bedroom door.

 _Squeeeak_

As the door opened, Naruto's jaw dropped.

His body went weak.

 _Pfshh_

He could hear the curtain concealing the window open behind him.

He finally fell to his knees.

Naruto went lightheaded.

The outside world from inside the house.

A mountain he knows all too well.

With seven faces carved into it.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

 _Konohagakure._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Naruto is from the middle of the 4th war, so how can there be 7 faces carved on the mountain rock, everything will be explained next chapter? For anyone wondering, no, this isn't the type of story where Naruto becomes the ambassador of the shinobi world or anything. Contact between both worlds will be EXTREMELY limited, maybe a few letters but nothing that would ruin the feel of the story. Remember, the view is for aesthetics. DxD is still the main 'foundation' of the world. Uhhh, other than that, I hope there's no formatting error cuz I hate how small the create new document box is in FF and i basically copy pasted over

* * *

Again, if you see errors, call me out.

* * *

Yeah i suck at action haha, i also had to update this doc 3 times cuz i realized that FF doesnt treat - as line dash and i have to manually use the horizontal line


End file.
